<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret ex girlfriend by SuperCorp_shipper_05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940595">secret ex girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_shipper_05/pseuds/SuperCorp_shipper_05'>SuperCorp_shipper_05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Jealous Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara singing, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Other, Overprotective Alex Danvers, POV Alex Danvers, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, POV Original Female Character, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Secret Identity, Song: Let Me Love You (Ariana Grande), kara danvers love music, national city university</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_shipper_05/pseuds/SuperCorp_shipper_05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karas ex comes back and kara is heartbroken how will the superfriends react when they knew nothing of her<br/>especially Lena and Alex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret ex girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first fic on AO3 pls be nice and I would love to hear from you guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>After they defeated Lex and leviathan the super friends find themselves in a park hanging out.</p><p> While Kara still cannot believe Lena is talking to her again Kara starts to hear a song and that voice that sounds familiar.</p><p>🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶</p><p>
  <strong>I just broke up with my ex Now I'm out here single, I don't really know what's next But I ain't even tripping', I'mma chill and sit back</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> And I know they will be coming from the right and the left, left, left I just broke up with my ex You're the one I'm feeling as I'm lying on your chest Good conversation got me holding my breath And</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best, best, best And if it feels right,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> promise I don't mind And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you As I'm </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lying on your chest I'll be out here thinking' 'bout it, boy, it's just a guess </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> And if it feels right, promise I don't mind And if it feels right,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> promise I'll stay here all night Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> you Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you</strong>
  <strong>(she's looking for love) (I'm looking for love)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> She's looking for love (You're looking for love baby) Just let me </strong>
</p><p><strong>lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you (she's looking for love) (I'm looking for love babe)</strong> </p><p>🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶</p><p>This brunette was sing and playing guitar, Kara mutter something under breath “it can’t be” and Lena heard and ask, “are you ok Kara”.</p><p>Kara’s shoulders tensed and replied to Lena “yeah just thought I heard something familiar but it’s nothing” but it wasn’t it was her ex-girlfriend Eilis Brett from university</p><p>know one new of her except Eliza not even Alex let alone her sexuality</p><p>Lena notice the there is a busker singing and playing guitar and she says to everyone that she’s going to go check that girl singing everyone</p><p>agrees except Kara “hey I’m going to see who is singing she said amazing what about you guys ” everyone says “yeah” “hell yes”</p><p>but Kara says “I’m going to stay sitting here ” Lena frowns and it didn’t go unnoticed by everyone but Kara seems oblivious to it and Lena</p><p>continues to where the song is been played as of everyone except Kara. Eilis finishes that and goes onto the next song but</p><p>🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶</p><p>instead of Eilis, Kara starts singing and everyone looks to her sitting on that park bench</p><p>
  <em>“Baby, I'm so into you You got that somethin', what can I do? Baby, you spin me around The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground” </em>
</p><p>Eilis stands up and starts sing</p><p>
  <strong> “Oh, that kinda lovin' Turns a man to a slave Oh, that kinda lovin' Sends a man right to his grave You know I'm" </strong>
</p><p>Kara stands and looks directly to Eilis in the eye<em><strong>"Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby”</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> “Tell me, you're so into me That I'm the only one you will see, yeah”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kara starts to walk towards her<em> “Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Ooh) That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you”</em></p><p>Eilis starts to walk towards Kara to “Every time I look at you”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“My heart is jumpin', what can I do? You drive me crazy”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>and they stop in front of the other staring into each other’s eyes<strong><em>“Crazy (I just can't sleep)”</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Crazy (But it feels alright)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Baby thinking' of you keeps me up all night You know I'm Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶</p><p> </p><p>Eilis breaths out “Kara…I” and Kara doesn’t give her a chance and harshly says“don’t don’t you dare” Eilis ties again “let me explain” in a much soft tone with pleading eyes, Kara </p><p>replies “you left me how could you” like she was broken</p><p>No I can’t believe you, You knew what it was like for me. When you left, the whole class started to harass me cause you weren’t there to stop it. You promised you’d never leave but that’s exactly what you did YOU WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU LEFT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE YOU DIDN’T EVEN MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN I TEXTED YOU I DIDN’T EVEN GET A FUCKING [HEY BABY I’M ALIVE] TEXT IT WAS DEAD SILENT”</p><p>everyone stared including Eilis that Kara yelled at you</p><p>let alone swear at you then Alex asked Kara</p><p>“hey kar who’s this?” then Kara realizes everyone staring at and she starts to cry she tried to wipe the tears and take a deep breath a turns to face everyone</p><p>her eyes are bloodshot red holding in tears Kara gulps a stutters</p><p>“her her na name is Eil Eilis Brett and she is my ex-girlfriend from university and only Eliza knew of her”</p><p>everyone except Alex “what you never told me you liked girls as well as men?” Alex frowns</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's the first chapter what should i have a pov for chapter 2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>